But I Love You
by nekluvshp
Summary: Naruto was orphaned the day he was born. His five year old brother, blames him and hurts him for it. Years later, there is a strange twist of fate. Abuse,AU,Incx2,M/M,3some,WIP,Yaoi
1. Life Thus Far

I know it's been a while since I've written Naruto but I'm back to it. I came up with this story last night and decided I definitely want to write it. It contains one of my favorite characters so I couldn't resist. I'm not giving away the pairing(s) as of yet. I want it to be a surprise.

The title isn't set in stone yet. I'm not sure how I like it with the story. It works well for what I have in mind so far but it might change. As for the warnings, I will add more after I post chapter two because again, I want it to be a surprise! I will change the summary as well.

* * *

"_Mommy, is Daddy gunna get here before my baby brother?"_

"_Of course he is sweetie. Daddy wouldn't miss it for the world." Kushina reassured her five year old son, Kyuubi._

"_Good. Cause Daddy can't miss Naruto getting here!" The boy said as he put a hand on his mother's pregnant belly. _

_A nurse entered the hospital room and frowned. "Is your husband not here yet?"_

"_No. He's not." Kushina said as she focused on her breathing. _

"_Would you like to call him?" The nurse asked. Kushina nodded as she tried not to scream through a contraction. _

_Once the contraction passed, the nurse punched in the dial-out number on the phone and handed it to the woman in labor. Kushina quickly dialed her husband's cell number and anxiously waited for him to answer. _

"_Hello?" Came a male voice on the other end of the line. _

"_Minato Namikaze! Where the hell are you?" She shrieked into the phone. _

"_Oooooh, Mommy said a bad word." Kyuubi murmured to his mother. She gave him a little smile before turning her attention back to the phone call. _

"_I'm sorry hun, but traffic is terrible. I should be the— get the fuck out of my way asshole!— I should be there in ten minutes." He told his wife. _

"_You had better. Kyuu is terrified you won't get here to see his baby brother being born." Kushina said through a deep breath. _

"_Can I talk to him?" Minato asked. _

"_Kyuu, you want to talk to Daddy?" She asked the small redheaded boy._

"_Yeah!" He shouted and ran around to the other side of the bed. _

"_Daddy?" Kyuubi spoke into the phone. _

"_Hey Kyuu. I will be there before Naruto is born. I promise." He stated. _

_Kyuubi hopped excitedly in place. "Then I can play with him and be the best big brother ever! We can play hide and seek and cars and spacemen…" _

_Minato pulled through an intersection when his light turned green as he listened to his son prattle off a list of things he planned on doing with his new brother. He was so preoccupied with Kyuubi's excitement that he didn't notice the big SUV coming from his left that ran the red light. _

_There were the distinct sounds of twisting metal and shattering glass. "…and we can color pictures… Daddy?" Kyuubi asked. "Daddy? Where'd you go?" He turned to his mother. "Daddy went away. There were crashy sounds and he stopped talking." _

_Kushina's eyes widened as she snatched the phone from her son's hand. "Minato?" She shouted. She heard a soft moan of pain and tears started building in her eyes.. "Minato?" She asked softer than before. _

_There was a ragged breath and then, "Love you… Kyuu… and Naru" The line went dead. _

_The same nurse from before heard Kushina's shout and ran back into the room. "Is everything ok?" She asked. _

"_Please take my son to the hospital daycare center." Kushina said, staring off into nothing. _

"_But Mommy, I have to wait for Daddy so that Naruto can come!" The five year old protested. _

"_Don't worry Kyuubi; you'll be able to see your brother as soon as the doctor says it ok." She murmured, eyes still unfocused. _

_A tear slid down her cheek as she watched the nurse take her son, kicking and screaming, from the room. If only either of them had known it was the last time they would see each other. _

_~!~_

"_Stupid Naruto." A six year old Kyuubi whispered into the dark. "Mommy and Daddy would still be here if you were never born." He said to the sleeping one year old baby. _

_Something shiny in his hand caught the light coming in through the window. It was a knife. Somehow, the young boy had managed to sneak into the kitchen and back out without getting caught. _

"_I'm gunna make you ugly. No one wants an ugly baby." He said as he climbed over the side of the crib. "Then when I get 'dopted and you don't, I'll never see you again."_

_The knife easily pierced the soft flesh of the infant's face. Blues eyes popped open as the baby began to wail in pain. Cries from three other orphaned babies joined in a moment later. _

_Kyuubi dragged the knife over his baby brother's face, making a straight line across the top of his cheek. He quickly added two more below it before moving on to the other side. _

_Just as he finished making the sixth cut, several pairs of hands grabbed him and pulled him away. The knife fell from his hand and landed next to Naruto's head. _

"_What are you doing to your brother, Kyuubi?" An angry voiced yelled as the boy kicked out at the person holding him. _

"_I hate him! He took Mommy and Daddy away from me!" The redheaded boy screamed, limbs still flailing. The adults in the room were surprised by this outburst. None of them had ever realized he felt that way about his brother. _

_Kyuubi suddenly felt a stinging pain in his right shoulder. He looked down to see a syringe pushing medication into his arm. A few moments later, his eyes drooped and he passed out. _

_The workers and orphanage directors agreed to keep this incident quiet. They knew Kyuubi wasn't a violent boy and they didn't want to keep him from a loving family he still deserved. _

_However, they decided that the boys wouldn't be adopted together as they had originally planned, not wanting to split up the only family either of them had. Clearly, Kyuubi harbored ill feelings for his brother. _

_Kyuubi was adopted six months later. _

_~!~_

"_Iruka, I'm home!" Thirteen year old Naruto shouted as he kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag on a chair near the door. Upon receiving no answer he yelled, "Iruka, where are you?" _

"_Kitchen." Came a hoarse reply. _

_Naruto walked into the room to see his foster father sitting at the table with red, puffy eyes, like he had been crying. _

"_What's wrong, Iruka?" Naruto asked, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. He picked up a piece of paper from the table and handed it to the blonde. It was damp in places and the printer ink had been smudged here and there. _

_He quickly read through the letter, eyes widening and tearing up the farther he got. "They can't do that!" Naruto shouted as he finished reading. "They can't take me away just because you work at a school with kids that have criminal records. It's not your fault they transferred you!"_

"_Apparently they can and they're going to, Naruto." Iruka said with a defeated sigh. "I already called social services about it and they said it's too dangerous for you to continue living with me. If one of the students decided to break into the house they could hurt you."_

_Naruto's legs decided they couldn't support his weight anymore and he fell to the floor. "But you're my dad." He whimpered. In the three years that Naruto had lived there, it was the first time he had ever vocalized that he saw Iruka as his father. _

"_Oh Naruto." The brunette whispered as he dropped to his knees on the floor. He pulled the boy to his chest and held him as they both cried. _

"_I wish I could have adopted you right from the start." Iruka whispered into Naruto's hair sometime later. _

"_But you couldn't because you don't make enough money." Naruto finished. It was a conversation they had had before. "When are they coming for me?" _

"_Sunday at 5pm so we have the weekend to pack your stuff." Iruka replied, a few more tears leaking from his eyes. _

"_But I don't want to go." Naruto cried as a fresh wave of tears shook his body. _

"_I know. I don't want you to go either. But I promise, I'll come see you whenever I can and you can visit anytime you want. The door will always be open for you." Iruka said quietly, trying to hold back his own sorrow. _

_Later that night after they had gone to bed, exhausted from the emotional day, Naruto snuck out of his room to the front door. He didn't want to leave Iruka but he was not going to go back to the orphanage._

_Naruto took out the note he had written, saying he'd be back in a while once things had died down, and put it on the end table where they kept keys and wallets. Then he put his own house key over it. He took a last look at the only home he'd ever had and quickly left before he could change his mind. _

_~!~_

"_Calm down, Iruka." Kakashi said to his long-term boyfriend. As much as he loved the man, Iruka could be a little too much when he went into mother hen mode. _

"_You're telling me to calm down? My SON is out God knows where, doing God knows what. He could be dead or worse!" The brunette man shrieked as he stood up from the couch. The sky outside was already darkening. Naruto had been gone for nearly 24 hours now. _

_Kakashi pulled his hysterical lover back down, wrapped his arms around him and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'd probably freak out too if it was my kid." He said softly. _

_Iruka sniffled and said, "No you wouldn't. You'd be out there knocking down every door in the city until you found him. Then, after you made sure he was alright, you'd kick his ass for doing something as stupid as running away." _

"_You're damn right I would! Doesn't he know you could get arrested if you fail to hand him over?" Kakashi asked angrily. _

"_Of course he does. I think Naruto's just more afraid of going back to the orphanage than anything else." He replied. _

"_How long would it take for him to be put in another home?" Kakashi asked as he soothingly rubbed his lover's back._

"_I don't know." Iruka said. "I was his first foster parent. No one else would take him. He was just too loud and obnoxious or he'd scare them by saying he put the scars there himself, that social services lied about it being an accident when he was a baby."_

"_What if… would I be able to take him?" The older man asked. _

_Iruka sat up so he could look Kakashi in the face and asked, "You'd really do that?"_

"_Of course I would. I love you and it seems… I've grown fond of the kid too." He said with a smile. _

"_I love you!" Iruka shouted as he pulled his lover into a bone crushing hug._

"_If you're happy, I'm happy. But this might put a damper on our plans of moving in together." Kakashi mused. "Why don't we already live together?" _

"_Because you didn't want to live with a certain blonde ball of sunshine that always seemed to be on a sugar high." The younger man replied. _

"_Oh right. So… where do you think said brat is?"_

"_I… have absolutely no idea." Iruka said, slumping in sudden depression. _

"_Sure you do. You know him better than anyone. Just think about it. Where would you go if you were running away?" Kakashi asked. _

"_I'd go to your house, duh."_

"_Why?"_

"_Well…" Iruka thought for a second. "Because I love you. You understand me and you're my best frie— Sasuke!" He shouted as he jumped up from his seat. _

"_See, I told you, you know where he is." Kakashi said, his eyes crinkling in amusement. _

_Iruka rolled his eyes and said, "Whatever. Just come on." He grabbed Kakashi by the sleeve and pulled him out the door to his vehicle. He started it and nearly peeled out of the driveway in his haste to get to Naruto. _

_By the time they reached the Uchiha mansion, Kakashi had a death grip on the 'oh shit' handle and the center console. He was shocked that, not only did they not get pulled over, but that they made there alive. Iruka was like a mother bear protecting her cub._

_At the door, Iruka jabbed the doorbell with his thumb, repeatedly, until a teenager, though older than Naruto, answered it. _

"_Itachi! Please tell me Naruto's here?" His eyes darted around the room behind the boy, searching for any hint of blonde. _

"_Up the stairs, second door on the left." Itachi explained as he stepped aside to the let the frazzled man in. _

_Upon reaching said door, Iruka froze when he heard Naruto's voice._

"… _hurt him. I just don't want to go back to that place." _

_A pause and then another voice said, "I know you don't, on both counts. Maybe… maybe I could talk mother and father into being foster parents for you."_

_A sniffle. "Thank you, Sasuke." Then there was silence. _

_Iruka thought that Naruto might have started crying, he knew how emotional the boy could be, so he quickly turned the knob and pushed the door open. _

_Iruka froze again. Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the bed in the corner, kissing. Their eyes were closed and they were too wrapped up in each other to notice the two men that had walked in. A throat was cleared and the boys flew apart. _

"_Iruka!" Naruto shouted, rubbing his elbow where it had hit the wall. "How'd you find me? Did Itachi call you?"_

"_You had me worried sick! I can understand why you ran away, Naruto, but we could have worked something out." The man said, ignoring the blonde's questions. _

"_How? As long as you work at that school, I can't live with you. And you can't quit just because of me." Naruto said. _

"_Well, if you would have stuck around a little longer, you would have heard about the solution we came up with." Iruka said, hands on his hips. _

_Naruto's deep blue eyes widen in hope. "Really? I can keep living you?" He asked. _

"_No." Iruka stated_

_Naruto opened his mouth to protest but he was cut off._

"_You'll come live with me." Kakashi said from behind Iruka. _

_Naruto shot up from the bed and launched himself at the silver haired man. "Thank you so much, Kakashi." He said, crying into the man's shirt._

_Once they were back in the car, Iruka brought up what they had walked in on. "So… do I need to give you the birds and the bees talk?" He asked. _

_Naruto smacked a hand over his face. "No, Iruka. I know all about sex and I don't plan on having it until I'm at least fourteen." He replied, his birthday being only a little more than two months away. _

"_Sixteen." Kakashi stated. "If you're going to be living in my house, you'll wait until you're at the age of consent." _

"_I'd prefer if he waited until I was dead." Iruka grumbled. _

"_Whoa, let's not carried away now." Naruto said, waving his hands wildly in front of his face. "I can wait until I'm sixteen. I can compromise."_

_Iruka groaned and would have dropped his head against the steering wheel if he hadn't been driving. _

"_So then, are you and Sasuke dating?" Kakashi asked, changing the subject. _

_Naruto stared out the window at the light rain that was now sliding across the glass. "Not really. We've kissed a few times but that's it. Itachi walked in on us once though and he gave us the whole sex talk. He was very… descriptive." Naruto said with a slight shudder. _

_Kakashi turned an amused smirk to the blonde boy seated behind Iruka. "I'm guessing he told you about some of his own experiences." He stated. _

_Naruto shuddered, again, and quickly changed the subject, again. "So how is this gunna work?" He asked. _

"_Kakashi will have to file to become a foster parent." Iruka started. "And I'm not going to lie to you; you might have to stay at the orphanage for a while. No longer than a week hopefully and that's only if we can't convince them to let you stay with me until the all the paper work goes through." He explained as he parked in the driveway and switched off the ignition._

"_What about you, Iruka? What are you gunna do here all by yourself?" He asked, worried about his foster dad. _

_Iruka turned in his seat, smiled and said, "Well obviously, I'm going to be staying the night at Kakashi's house more often. I'll probably find a smaller and cheaper place close to his though, since I would be spending a lot of time there." _

"_Ok. Let's go inside now. I'm starving!" Naruto announced loudly. Both men in the front seat chuckled before following the blonde into the house._

* * *

If anyone can guess the pairing(s), I'll give you a cookie!


	2. Enter Kyuubi

**A/N added 6-5-12**: All MA content has been deleted from this story. Please see the links in my profile to find the full version. If you see this: ***inappropriate content has been deleted* **it is because that section has been deleted. I hope it doesn't take too much away from the story.

I spent all night working on this. I refused to sleep until it was finished! I had been half way done for a few days but I got a little stuck right before the sex. I got through it though and I'm pretty happy with it. So I hope you enjoy this. And as usual, read, review, and enjoy!

There is a part where I mention an English exam. I know they're Japanese but I'm American, therefore so they. Also, when Naruto says 'dad', he's talking about Iruka.

* * *

Naruto sighed as he tried to block out the loud, pounding techno music of the club. He wasn't entirely sure why he allowed Sasuke and Itachi to drag him out tonight. They said something about needing to relax because he had been stressing out over final exams. "It's just 11th grade." Sasuke said. "You don't have to worry until next year." Easy for him to say, he passed everything without even trying.

But Naruto did need to worry. His grades weren't the best and if he didn't pass well enough then they might hold him back. Or worse, make him go to summer school… again. He shuddered at the thought then scowled. He really should be at home studying.

A waiter came around to the table the blonde was occupying and asked if he wanted any of the drinks he had on the tray he was carrying.

Naruto nodded and said, "Which ever one's the strongest."

The waiter then gave the seventeen year old a suspicious look. "I'll need to see your ID."

Wordlessly, Naruto shoved a hand into the pocket of his tight, orange jeans and handed the man his license, which was indeed fake. The man's eyes roved the entire card making sure of its authenticity. When he was satisfied, he gave it back before handing him a glass.

"Are you going to pay for that now or would you like to start a tab?" The waiter asked.

"Put it on Itachi Uchiha's tab." Naruto replied before taking a large gulp.

The waiter's eyes narrowed in suspicion once again. He didn't think this punk could possibly know an Uchiha personally. "If you don't believe me, go ask him yourself." Naruto said, noting the man's obvious hesitance. "He's over there."

He casually pointed in the general direction of Itachi, who was on the edge of the dance floor grinding against a redhead. Naruto couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl but he didn't really care. The person had a nice ass and that's all that matter.

Out of the two Uchihas and the Uzumaki, none of them were completely straight. Itachi would fuck practically anything that held still long enough, Naruto preferred men but women were nice too, and Sasuke… well he was completely bent. He'd virtually cringe at the word boob.

Naruto watched the waiter timidly approach the eldest Uchiha. He said a few words and pointed back at Naruto, who gave a small wave. The blonde smirked when Itachi rolled his eyes at the man for interrupting his dance and gave a short answer that was probably along the line of, "Yeah he's with me, now fuck off."

As he watched the waiter scurry away, a body plopped down next to him in the booth. "Having fun, Teme?" Naruto asked without even glancing at the other person.

"Hn, more than you." Sasuke replied.

"I told you I didn't want to go out tonight. I need to study. We can spend all summer partying." He said before finishing off his glass. It clinked loudly against the glass table as he set it down and before he'd even sat back in his seat, a waitress was at the table.

"Would you like another drink, sir?" She asked, thought her attention was on Sasuke.

"Sure. I'd like another… whatever the hell this was." Naruto answered and handed her the glass.

"And what about you? Would you like _anything_?" She asked Sasuke in what was supposed to be a seductive voice.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before replying, "I'll have the same as my boyfriend."

At the word boyfriend, Naruto slipped his arm around Sasuke and pulled him against his side. The waitress's face fell as she stomped off to fill their orders.

"Thanks, Dobe." The raven said as he moved out of the blonde embrace. It was a game they played many times. If either of them was being hit on by someone they didn't like, they'd pretend to be dating. Usually it worked, unless someone was particularly stubborn. There had been some instances where one of them had gone off to the bathroom only to be followed and manhandled before they could get control of the situation. The stalkers always came out worse.

"Yeah whatever." Naruto mumbled before continuing their conversation. "Do you know what Kakashi's gunna do to me if he finds out I was drinking instead of studying?"

"I thought he doesn't care if you drink." Sasuke questioned.

"He doesn't, as long as I tell him first and I don't have any homework or studying to do." Naruto said. "If the stupid social services people were to find out he lets me drink, they'd take me away from him just like they did with Iruka. And unlike you, I need to study. I wasn't born with a silver fork in my mouth!"

"It's a silver _spoon_, Dobe." Sasuke said with a roll of his eyes.

"See, that's my point! What if that's on my English exam? I'll get it wrong!" Naruto shouted as a waiter brought them their drinks. He stood their expectantly, waiting for Sasuke, of course, to notice him. He walked away in a huff when neither boy acknowledged his existence.

After arguing back and forth for a few minutes about their upcoming exams, two people approached the table. Knowing it was just Itachi and his date; they ignored them and continued their conversation. Itachi reached over and poked Sasuke in the forehead.

"Itachi, what the hell?" Sasuke shouted, causing a few people to stare at them. "I'm not five anymore. Stop doing that."

"It's rude to ignore people, little brother." He said calmly.

"_You _ignore _me_ all the time." The younger Uchiha sulked. Itachi smirked but didn't respond.

"Sasuke, you remember Kyuubi." Itachi said, stepping aside to reveal the redhead he had been "dancing" with. "Naruto, this is Kyuubi. Kyuubi, Naruto."

Naruto finally looked at the pair as they slid into the other side of the curved booth. He felt his jaw drop at the sight of the man that was with Itachi.

Kyuubi was fucking _gorgeous!_ He was wearing sinfully tight black leather pants and a mesh tank top. His red hair was loose and reached all the way down to his ass. His eyes were a deep sea blue and he was as tall Itachi with a lightly muscled body. Naruto felt his cock go from soft to erect before the man had even settled into his seat.

_Thwack!_

"Close your mouth, Dobe."

"Ooooow, Sasuke that hurt!" Naruto whined as he rubbed the back of his head where he'd been hit.

"Don't make a fool out of yourself and I'll stop hitting you." Sasuke said before taking a sip of his drink.

Naruto picked up his own drink and drained it quickly. "Teme, I have to take a piss." He stated when he set the glass down, not caring in the least who heard him.

"What? And you need me to hold your dick for you?" Sasuke asked rhetorically. "You're not drunk enough for me to do that. Hell, _I'm _not drunk enough for me to do that."

"No I don't need your help with that." Naruto said with a roll of his eyes. His voice took on a whine when he said, "But remember last time I went by myself and I almost got molested… by Sai!"

Sasuke sighed. "Fine, Dobe. I'll take your whiny ass to the bathroom." Then he finished his drink before standing up to let Naruto out of the booth.

Blue eyes watched Naruto's back as he retreated from the table. The blonde was wearing a black tank top that was at least three inches too short and probably two sizes too small. The orange jeans he wore hugged his fuckable ass perfectly. All in all, Kyuubi thought he was sexy as hell.

When Naruto was out of sight, Kyuubi turned his attention back to his friend and occasional lover. "Itachi, I know I promised I'd be your fuck-toy tonight but… well you know I have a thing for blondes." He said as he reached down to adjust himself as best as he could.

Itachi snorted and asked, "Since when?"

"Since just now. That Naruto is an instant hard-on." He replied.

Black eyes rolled. "You were hard when we walked over."

"Not the point. You ever hit that?"

"Do I look like I have a death wish?" Itachi countered.

Kyuubi frowned a bit. "You mean they're dating?" He whined.

"No. But Sasuke would kill me if I ever laid a hand on his best friend." The older Uchiha responded. "So, you like him?"

"That… is a fucking understatement." Kyuubi said with a chuckle. "I was so close to just bending him over the table and fucking his brains out right here. And screw taking the time to get his clothes off. I would've just ripped a hole right through those jeans of his. And what's with the orange?"

Itachi shrugged and replied, "It's his favorite color." Then he frowned and turned serious eyes on the redhead. "Even with the scars then?" He asked.

"What scars?" Kyuubi asked.

"Listen, Kyuu. Naruto… Naruto is special. He's an orphan like you but he never got adopted." Itachi explained. "When he was a baby, there was some sort of accident that resulted in six scars being left on his face. It made other kids pick on him and adults not want him." He then summarized what happened when Naruto was thirteen and was almost taken away from his first family.

"Naruto trusts and loves unconditionally but if you hurt him… you're out. If he gives you his number, don't promise you'll call if you don't plan to. Otherwise, you'll have more than just Sasuke kicking your ass. Naruto is almost as much a brother to me as Sasuke is." Itachi finished.

"So that would be a 'no' if I'm only looking for a one night stand?" Kyuubi asked seriously.

"No, he's fine with that. Just don't let him get attached if that's all you want." The dark-haired man replied.

Kyuubi nodded, his lips pulled into a frown. He hoped the blonde sex god wasn't more than he could handle. But he smiled and perked up when he saw the other two coming back to the table. He nudged Itachi over and patted the space next to him for Naruto to sit down.

~!~

"Sasuke, please tell me that Kyuubi guy isn't dating your brother?" Naruto said with a small pout as they waited in the short line for the bathroom.

"Itachi doesn't 'date.' He fucks. You know that." Sasuke replied.

"So you think I got a shot? I mean I know he's like five years older than me but still, I'm hot, right?" Naruto asked, checking himself out in the mirror as he walked into the bathroom.

Sasuke leaned against the wall while he waited for the blonde to empty his bladder. "Did you not see the way he was looking at you, Dobe?" He asked.

"Huh, he was looking at me?" He shook himself off and zipped his jeans before washing his hands.

"Could you be anymore oblivious, Naruto?" Sasuke asked with a shake of his head as they exited the men's room. Naruto stuck his tongue out as a retort.

"Hey wait." Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled him behind a plant. He pushed a few leaves aside so he could see the older raven and the redhead. "Can you still read lips?"

"You want me to spy on them?"

"Yes, now what are they saying?" He demanded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but did it anyway. "Itachi's telling Kyuubi that if he hurts you, we'll kick his ass." He paraphrased.

"Why would he do that?"

"We always do that when someone shows an interest in you, Naruto." Sasuke replied as he stepped away from the plant.

"Really? You're such a good friend, Sasuke." He said and glomped the older teen.

"Get off me, Dobe." Sasuke said and pushed his friend back before heading back to the table.

Naruto's smile widened when he saw that Kyuubi was making space next to him and motioning for the blonde to sit there. He slid into the seat while Sasuke took his spot from before, now sitting next to Itachi.

"So… what was your name again?" Naruto asked the redhead, feigning ignorance.

"Kyuubi Namikaze but you can call me Kyuu if you like." He replied. "And you are…?"

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto said, perhaps a bit louder than he should have. A waiter showed up and Itachi ordered them all drinks, telling the man to just keep them coming.

A drink or two… or three later, Naruto had a lock of red hair spinning in his fingers. "How'd you get your hair so long?" He asked, fascinated by the way the lights of the club reflected off it.

"I've never had it cut." Was the reply.

Naruto's eyes bugged out and he shouted, "You've _never_ cut your hair? How come the ends aren't all split then?"

"I get it _trimmed_, not cut, every three weeks." Kyuubi answered. "And what about you? How do you get your hair like this?" He ran his fingers through the soft blonde hair in question, making Naruto's head tingle.

"Eh… I wake up?" It was more of a question than a statement.

"Really…" The answer seemed to interest Kyuubi a great deal. Now he was determined to take the blonde home just so he could see if it indeed looked like that upon waking up.

An hour and several drinks later found Naruto straddling Kyuubi's lap, tongue shoved down his throat and the redhead's hands firmly grasping an orange denim clad ass.

A sharp pinch to his ass had Naruto yelping and slurring, "Wha's tha for?"

"It wasn't me." Kyuubi replied and swatted Itachi's arm.

"I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes. Get a cab and take him to your apartment before you mentally scar half the people here." The Uchiha said. Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Yeah come on." Naruto said a little clearer than before, having sobered a bit at the vague mention of sex. "I'm so fucking hard." He emphasized this point by grinding his hips into the older man's. "And so are you." His hands flew to the zipper of the leather pants and fumbled a bit before a larger set of hands stopped him.

"Not so fast there, Blondie." Kyuubi ushered the blonde off his lap and stood up. He pulled a few bills out of his pocket to pay for his drinks before wrapping an arm around Naruto's waist and leading him out of the club.

On the side walk, Kyuubi hailed a cab and had to restrain Naruto, who kept going for his zipper, while it pulled up. He then helped Naruto into the back, walked around to the other side and got in himself. Then he made sure the blonde was buckled in as he gave the driver his address.

The ten minute car ride was spent with Kyuubi wrestling Naruto to keep him in his seat. Finally he just tightened the seatbelt so the blonde wouldn't try to slip out and held his hand tightly over the buckle. "We don't want to scare the nice man driving us home now, do we?" He asked. "Now sit still."

Naruto turned lust filled eyes on the older man. "You'll have to tie me up for that." He retorted.

Kyuubi smirked and leaned in to whisper in Naruto's ear. He felt the smaller body shiver as his hot breath blew over his neck. "That can be arranged." He whispered. Naruto had to bite back a moan at the threat.

"Oh you'd like that, would you?" Kyuubi asked as he trailed a finger over the top of Naruto's thigh, tantalizingly close to his erection.

"Fuck yes." Naruto breathed, desperately trying to wiggle closer to that finger.

Kyuubi just smirked again and sat back in his own seat, hand still firmly clasped over the other's seatbelt buckle. But then he just couldn't resist leaning back in to kiss him when Naruto started pouting.

Finally, the yellow taxi pulled up outside an apartment building and Naruto was struggling to get out of the vehicle. Kyuubi didn't even wait to hear how much he owed the driver. He just threw some money at the man, knowing that it was more than enough.

Before the car door had even slammed shut behind him, Kyuubi felt a pair of hands on his shoulders and a pair of lips attacking his. His hands went to Naruto's lithe hips and pulled them together.

Kyuubi was so distracted that he barely noticed when one of Naruto's hands snuck back toward his zipper. He grabbed the sneaky appendage and turned it around to palm his own erection with it. "Is that what you want, Naruto?" He asked breathlessly.

"Soooo bad." He moaned in response.

"Well you can have it if you behave until we get inside." Kyuubi said. "Think you can do that?" Naruto nodded vigorously and reluctantly pulled his hand off of the redhead's crotch.

Naruto took Kyuubi's hand and impatiently pulled him toward the door of the apartment complex.

Inside, Kyuubi nodded politely to the man behind the reception desk, who gave him a knowing smirk, before he was dragged across the lobby to the elevators. The blonde furiously pushed the up button until there was a ding and the door on the left opened.

"Which floor?" He demanded as they stepped inside.

Kyuubi's hand hovered over the numbered buttons and slowly made its way down. He stopped and tapped the twenty-two as the doors slid shut again. Behind him, there was a huff of agitation.

"Ok we're inside now, right?" Naruto asked hopefully. The redhead just smirked and gave an almost indistinct shake of his head. He huffed again and started bouncing anxiously, to another person; he might have looked like he needed to pee.

After what seemed like an hour to Naruto, the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened. He grabbed the older man's hand again and yanked him into the hall, only to stop when he realized he didn't know which apartment was his.

With deliberate slowness, Kyuubi turned right and lead Naruto down the hall to the second door on the left. He slipped his keycard from his pocket and unlocked the door. They walked into the dark room and Naruto was on him before the door had even shut all the way.

"Where's your bedroom?" Naruto asked as he tugged the other's mesh shirt up. The moment a nipple was exposed, his mouth closed around it, hardening it to a nub.

Kyuubi slid his hands down Naruto's sides and around to his ass. He lifted him off the ground. The blonde got the hint and locked his legs around the other's waist. "This way." He finally replied as he headed down a hallway to the left.

Naruto let out a surprised yelp when he was dropped on top of a very comfortable king size bed. The sound of ripping fabric filled the air as he fell.

His bleary vision focused on the black cloth in his hand then on the man standing over him. "Oops." Naruto giggled. Kyuubi shrugged and pulled off the remainder of his shirt.

"I've got two more just like it." He said as he crawled over the smaller man. He took the material from the blonde and tossed it somewhere behind him before crashing their lips together.

Naruto slid his arms around the redhead's back and settled his hands on the man's ass. He squeezed the leather covered flesh and moaned when Kyuubi bucked against him.

"Too many clothes." He said as he attempted to pull the other's pants down. But Naruto couldn't even get his fingers into the hem of the tight pants. "How the hell did you even get these on?"

"_Very_ carefully." Kyuubi replied as he stood up.

Naruto moved so he was sitting in front of him and grabbed the zipper. He glanced up, silently asking if he could finally have what he wanted. A nod had the blonde pulling the zipper before yanking the pants down as far as he could. He felt himself drooling when Kyuubi's erection sprang free, having gone commando.

***inappropriate content has been deleted***

Kyuu groaned in exhaustion and collapsed on his back on the bed next to Naruto. "Holy fuck. That… that was…" He couldn't describe it.

"Yeah." Naruto agreed fighting for air.

They looked down at the mess on themselves and then on the other. Kyuubi's eyes widened almost comically as he snapped his head up to look at Naruto's face. "How the fuck are you still hard?"

"Couldn't tell you. I've always been like that." He replied with a shrug. Obviously, this was a normal thing in Naruto's world. "No one's ever made it past the second orgasm though."

Kyuubi slumped further into the bed. "You mean you expect me to keep going?"

"No. No one's ever made it past _my _second orgasm. Sasuke tries but… he still hasn't gotten there yet." Naruto explained as he rolled onto his side.

A possessive growl found its way out of Kyuubi's throat at the thought of the blonde with someone else. And they'd pretty much just met.

"You ok, Kyuu?"

Suddenly, the redhead rolled back on top of Naruto and sucked harshly on his neck, nearly breaking the skin when he bit down. Naruto moaned and bucked against the older man.

Satisfied that the mark he was leaving would be there for at least two weeks, Kyuubi moved back over. "No more Sasuke."

"What?" Naruto asked, highly confused.

"I don't do open relationships nor do I like to share." Kyuu stated.

"Oh… oh!" A huge grin plastered itself to Naruto's face and he happily pounced on the other. "You wanna be my boyfriend." He stated as he straddled his waist.

"Exactly." Kyuubi brought his hands to Naruto's hips and caressed the skin there with his thumbs. Then he moved one to cup Naruto's cheek and rubbed his thumb over the scars on that side. "So how did you get them?"

"I don't know, really. I was still a baby. At the orphanage, they told me I had an accident but they were always very vague about it. So I decided they were either lying or they were trying not to freak me out." He explained.

"Well I like 'em."

"You do?"

"Yeah. They make you look sexy, wild." He sat up and ran his tongue over each thin, whisker-like scar.

"No one's ever said or done that before." Naruto said a little sadly.

"That's because everyone else is a fool and can't look past what they see." A shy smile graced Naruto's lips.

"Thanks." He whispered. He leaned forward and gave Kyuubi a chaste kiss. The small shift in his position brought his attention to the hard on between his legs, the one that wasn't his. "Well, well, well someone's horny."

"It happens when you have a sexy blonde in your lap." Kyuubi said with a smirk. Naruto's arms went around Kyuu's neck and pulled them together for a slow kiss.

Kyuubi wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and laid back down with the blonde on top of him. His hands slid to slim hips as he pulled back from the kiss and settled back in the bed. "Ride me, Naruto." He said as he lifted the smaller man a little.

***inappropriate content has been deleted***

They both slumped in sudden exhaustion, though Naruto somehow managed to stay upright. Kyuubi nearly sighed in relief when he saw Naruto's deflated cock. He didn't think he had another round left in him.

It came as a surprise to both when Naruto suddenly fell forward, barely conscious.

"I've never been this tired after sex before." He mumbled, snuggling into the redhead's chest. "No one's gotten me off three times in one session before either. They always pass out after the second time."

"Does that mean I'm better?" Kyuu asked sleepily.

"Yeah." Sated, they both fell asleep within a minute.

The next morning, Naruto was woken up by the ringing of a phone. He automatically reached toward the noise until his hand found the phone. He pushed the right button and brought it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Ky… Naruto?" The familiar voice of Itachi came from the other end of the line.

"Who were you expecting?" He mumbled as he relaxed back into his pillow.

"Well this is Kyuubi's phone." Itachi said, his voice clearly filled with a smirk.

Naruto turned his head to the redhead next to him as he remembered where he was and he smiled. "Oh yeah."

"Have a good night then?"

"Great, actually. So what's up? You need to talk to Kyuu?" Naruto asked as he sat up and leaned against the headboard.

"No I was calling for you actually. Well, I was calling you for Sasuke. He said something like you left your phone over here and he needed to talk to you." Itachi explained.

Naruto eyes closed and talked through a yawn. "Let me talk to the bastard."

"Sasuke!" He heard Itachi yell.

"Dobe." Sasuke greeted when his brother handed him the phone.

Naruto opened his mouth to retort when he suddenly felt wet heat around his cock and he released a strangled moan instead.

"Naruto, you had better not be talking to me while having sex… again."

"Of course not, Teme." He bit his lip. "I'm getting sucked off."

"Naruto!" He could practically see the scowl on Sasuke's face.

"Hey, I didn't start—ngh—it. Now what the fuck do you wa-a-ant at nine o'clock in the morning on a Saturday?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever. You forgot your phone last night and Kakashi called it. I told him you were in the shower." Sasuke explained.

"Hey… Aaahhh… I didn't forget it, I left it. It wouldn't fit in my pants. What did he want?"

"He didn't say, just told me to tell you to call him within an hour or you're grounded for the next week." There was definitely a smirk in Sasuke's voice.

"When… did he call?" Naruto managed to get out.

"Half an hour ago."

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted. He dropped the phone and screamed when he came down Kyuu's throat. "What… the fuck… was that?"

Kyuubi smirked up at him and replied, "You wouldn't let me last night and I wanted to taste you." He gave the softened flesh in front of him a last lick before sitting up to give Naruto a deep, good morning kiss.

"Naruto! Naruto, stop making out!" A voice broke the silence and Naruto picked the phone back up.

"Still there, Teme?" Naruto asked with a small laugh.

"Unfortunately. Now get your ass over here." Sasuke hung up.

Sighing, Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "I gotta get to Sasuke's house in less than thirty minutes. Can you give me a ride?" He asked.

"Sure. Just be glad you're not still hard though. We'd never get outta here." Kyuu replied. Naruto laughed as they got up to get dressed. Five minutes later they were on their way.

* * *

Well, out of the three reviews I got altogether, no one actually guessed what the pairings would be. :( I wasn't really expecting much response from the first chapter though considering it was just background stuff. Now, obviously one pair has been revealed, the main pair. Who do you think the other two are? I'll give you a hint, one of them is a threesome!


End file.
